Conversion Trap
Skill Functions and Interactions Normal (white named), magical (blue named) and rare (yellow named) Monsters can be made into allies using this skill, but unique and boss (orange named) monsters cannot. Magical and rare monsters that are dominated will keep all special attributes, including Auras which will be applied to the player and all allies. Hostile Totems (on a Map) can be turned into allies using Conversion Trap. Auras from the totem will affect the player and a Shockwave Totem will attack the players enemy. Duration: Buff/Debuff duration passives will not affect the lifespan of dominated monsters, but 3 Skill Duration passives and the Increased Duration support gem will. Temporary Allies: Monsters turned by Conversion Trap are not counted as minions for the purposes of minion-specific passives and support gems. Affected monsters also keep all debuffs and effects that were present before conversion. Gem Leveling }} |- ! 1 | 24 || 25 || 37 || 23 || 4.2s || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || 28 || 41 || 25 || 4.4s || 175,816 |- ! 3 | 30 || 31 || 45 || 27 || 4.6s || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 34 || 49 || 28 || 4.8s || 225,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 36 || 51 || 30 || 5.0s || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 38 || 55 || 32 || 5.2s || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 40 || 58 || 33 || 5.4s || 755,049 |- ! 8 | 43 || 43 || 62 || 35 || 5.6s || 1,016,533 |- ! 9 | 46 || 46 || 66 || 36 || 5.8s || 860,401 |- ! 10 | 48 || 48 || 69 || 37 || 6.0s || 1,038,201 |- ! 11 | 50 || 49 || 71 || 39 || 6.2s || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 51 || 74 || 40 || 6.4s || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 53 || 76 || 41 || 6.6s || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 55 || 79 || 42 || 6.8s || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 57 || 82 || 43 || 7.0s || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 59 || 84 || 43 || 7.2s || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | 62 || 60 || 87 || 44 || 7.4s || 50,550,118 |- ! 18 | 64 || 62 || 90 || 44 || 7.6s || 89,834,713 |- ! 19 | || || || || 7.8s || |- ! 20 | 68 || 66 || 95 || 46 || 8.0s || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.13 || * Fixed a bug where an enemy would retain the green ally highlighting after a conversion trap expires. * Fixed a bug where a monster could continue walking up to you after triggering a Conversion Trap. |- | align=center|0.9.11 || * Fixed a bug where Conversion Trap could permanently convert a monster. |- | align=center|0.9.9 || * Conversion Trap has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Traps Category:Spell skills Category:Duration skills